Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a main character from Wowser also known as Cubitus and Dommel. Likes: Everything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, and Midway Games, Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, Captain D's, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Little Caesar's, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Beverages made by PepsiCo, and Taking over Planet Earth, Scootatoo Dash, Skylanders video games, Rayman video games, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Werner, Der Kleene Punker, Kleines Arschloch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, TUFF Puppy, The Fairly Odd Parents, The Penguins of Madagascar, Sanjay and Craig, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu, & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), YouTube, bad users, The LEGO Movie, Babar, Rolie Polie Olie, The Avengers, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Danger Mouse, Dora the Explorer, Dragon Ball, Inspector Gadget (that has Nelvana and FremantleMedia on it), etc. Dislikes: Disney shows and films, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, beverages made by Coca-Cola, wearing nappies, Sanrio, Mudpit, Fanmade Kooky Von Koopa movies, getting grounded, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BBC, Viz Media, Toei Animation, Mickey Mouse, Fox and Crow, Pink Panther, The Secret of NIMH, Disney Broadway, The Pebble and the Penguin, Fireman Sam, Jewelpet (anime), The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Onegai My Melody, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, Once Upon A Forest, Silly Symphony, Girl meets World, Boy meets World, Curious George, Caillou, Octanauts, Super Why, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder, Recess, The Lion Guard, The Lion King, Shimajirō, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, PB&J Otter, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Tamagotchi anime series, Stanley, An American Tail, Little Einsteins Tamagotchi: The Movie, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Julie & Carrie comics, Lucy McCall comics, The Avengers, James Bond Jr., Barney, Teletubbies, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, DHX Media, PBS Kids, good users, Jimmy Two Shoes, Thomas and Friends, etc. Fate: Sliced in half with a chainsaw by Custard Category:Troublemakers Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:FNAF fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Funimation fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation Fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Nelvana fans